Even as mankind continues to advance into the technological age, world hunger and poverty continue to be global problems. It is estimated that over 900 million people suffer from lack of food or malnutrition. Of particular concern are the number of people who lack access to any suitable food source that provides protein and energy. Protein, for instance, is necessary for key body functions including provision of essential amino acids in development and maintenance of muscles. Unfortunately, children tend to be the largest class of people that suffer from hunger and malnutrition.
In view of the above, various philanthropic efforts are currently in place to provide food to the needy and to reduce world hunger. One problem that persists, however, is an economical way to distribute food on a daily basis such that the food can provide daily requirements to the recipient without spoiling.
One solution to the above problem is to issue humanitarian daily rations. Humanitarian daily rations are food rations that are ready to eat and that are high in protein and calories. Such food rations can include packages of rice dishes, fruit pastries, jam, fig bars, vegetable crackers, and the like. Packages containing peanut butter are particularly useful since peanut butter is high in both proteins and calories.
The above food items are typically packaged in flexible packages. For instance, peanut butter is typically placed in a foil trilaminate package. For instance, the package may be comprised of three layers of material including a polyester layer, an aluminum foil layer, and a polyolefin layer. The aluminum foil layer provides an almost absolute barrier to the transfer of gases. Typically these packages contain more than one serving of the food item or, if they are intended to contain a single serving, are not consumed in a single sitting.
When the above packages are opened and the entire contents are not consumed, however, problems have been experienced in the food item spoiling, becoming contaminated with dirt, or being attacked by insects. In particular, the packages do not contain any type of closure device. Incorporating a proper closure device into the package, however, will greatly increase the cost of the package and therefore limit the amount of packages that can be delivered.
In view of the above, a need currently exists for a package for humanitarian efforts that can be closed after being opened without adding significant cost and expense to the package.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the present invention.